Seven Deadly Sins
by Zero Cifer
Summary: A new guy joins Fairy Tail and is probably the first getleman to ever join Fairy Tail, but what happens when Lucy catches his eye. Does jealousy arise from one or two of her male friends? And what if this boy might not be what he seems? *Not yaoi!*
1. Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V**

. The sky was pitch black. There was not a single cloud to be seen. The stars were spread across the sky and illuminated the night like no other.

. In most cases people would've enjoyed a night like this one in Magnolia. They could've went out on a moonlight stroll. They could've lied on the soft green grass and watch the stars shine. They could've even gone out and taken their lover out to dinner on a terrace. Most people would've said Fiore was the world's safest country with all the wizards from all these different guilds protecting them from harm. They could've, if Fairy Tail didn't exist.

. That night on the streets of Magnolia a young woman was running as fast as she could. Her long brown hair was messy and a bit frizzy. Her forehead was sticky from all her sweat. She was in a short red evening dress which was now torn with holes all over it. She was wearing one gold earring on her right ear whereas her left was bleeding as if the other earring was torn out. As well as one of get earrings she was missing her right black high heeled shoe. Her left was missing the actual heel. Blood was trickling down her hands and left cheek and scratches and bruises were all over her body . She was breathless. She couldn't keep running and the thing that kept her running was pure fear because she was being chased.

. "Why?" she thought. "I thought he loved me. I thought we had something special. That we would always stand by each other's side no matter what. Not this," Black tears began to fall from her cheeks. Her make up was messing up. Before she could reach her hand to wipe her tear she fell to the ground on her knees. She held them both tightly and felt more blood coming out. She knew she scraped her knee and was now bleeding but ignored that fact. "I have to keep moving, before he catches me," she thought. She struggled to get up. She crawled to the nearest trash can and held onto it as she got up. She grunted as she tried to get up. "Damn. I think I broke my left leg," she said in between grunts.

. When she finally managed to get up she began limping. "Gotta.. Keep moving. Gotta.. Get.. Help," She kept limping more and more struggling to conquer her pain and exhaustion. She was heading to Fairy Tail. She figured they'd still be awake now, partying to their hearts content even at this late hour. When she finally reached Fairy Tail she limped faster towards the door, groaning after each painful step. She was almost at the door when red strings surrounded her, preventing her from moving.

. "No," she whispered. "I'm too late. Damn it. Damn it all!"

. "And since when have you had such vulgar language?" asked a man's voice.

. "Please stop this. I know you're not a bad person inside. I don't wanna die like this and I know you don't want to kill me. If I have done anything to make you angry with me just tell me. Please just don't kill me," Pleaded the woman.

. The man just chuckled and said "And just when did you know what I want?" he asked. He stepped out from the shadows and showed his face. He had short golden hair with his bangs on his left side and ruby red eyes. He had a gold piercing on his left ear. He was in a green tuxedo with his hands in his pockets. He looked like your average handsome teenaged boy.

"Emily, you are a beautiful woman like no other indeed. You were very interesting but my interest in you is like a flower. As you watch it grow and admire its vibrancy it begins to reach its peak. After that happens the flower begins to die and becomes useless and unwanted. That's exactly what happened to you," said the man. Then he raised his finger and put it in a snapping pose.

. "No please. I'll do whatever you want just please don't. I can become interesting. Please stop!" Emily cried.

. "Goodbye Emily," he snapped his finger.

. Emily screamed louder than ever. As soon as he snapped his fingers the read strings tightened around Emily until they crushed her and blood splattered everywhere. One splat of it landed on the boy's cheek. The boy reached his hand and the red strings turned into blood. The blood from the strings and Emily entered his hand and he drank it. He licked the blood of his cheek. He turned to face the giant guild.

. "Fairy Tail. Maybe I might find an even more interesting woman there," he said thoughtfully. After saying that he nonchalantly walked away with his hands in his pockets. He purposely stepped on his ex-girlfriend's remains and ignored all the blood now on his dressing shoes.

. "I'm gonna join Fairy Tail tomorrow," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN just if any of you want to know. Yes I deleted dreams and reality. The story wasn't my best so I'm starting over with this one. This was just the prologue. I might have the next chapter online tomorrow or maybe even later on today if my computer doesn't go crazy on me again and I have rewrite the story all over again a second time. So you'll just have to sit back if that happens, 'kay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Sorry about the late chapter. Computer problems. I'm not sure when I'll update again. I have alot of homework to catch up and I have retype chapters three and four. So enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

. Its a pretty normal day. The sun is shining, not a single cloud in the sky, the birds were singing, and Natsu and Gray were fighting with just about every other person in the guild hall. Erza was out on a solo mission so she couldn't keep order.

. "You seem down Lucy, what wrong?" asked Mirajane with that same smile on her face. My head was on the brown counter top and I sighed every now and then.

. "Why can't there be a single gentleman in this guild? They're all rowdy and barbaric, like monkeys who escaped the zoo," I sighed.

. "I don't see what's wrong with them. They can be sweet kind gentlemen," defended Mirajane. "Like Freed," Shortly after saying that a chair thrown by Freed hit Mirajane in the face and she fell to the floor.

. Mirajane used the countertop to support herself back up and held her forehead. "Okay I see you're point," said Mirajane. "But what can we do? I doubt any of them have any intentions of changing. And a gentleman won't just walk out of that door," she said as she pointed to the guild doors.

. In that moment the guild doors opened. Everyone paused and was silent. The most handsome boy stepped in the guild. "Good morning. My name is Tora Hitachiin and I would like to join this guild," he said in a very formal manner. He had short golden hair and red eyes. He was in a white tuxedo with a black shirt and red tie. He had a golden earring on his left ear.

. He turned and stared at me. I blushed. I could feel my heart racing. Why am I like this now?

. He walked towards me and I couldn't move. I was frozen. When he was close to me he kneeled down. I tried to raise my eyebrows and make a confused face but like I said, frozen.  
>"And just what is your name?" he asked.<p>

. "L-Luc-cy. My name is Lucy Heartfilia," I stuttered.

. "And such a beautiful name belongs to such a beautiful woman," he replied. I could feel my face turning into a deeper shade of red. "I hope we could get to know eachother better, Lucy," Him just saying my name sent shivers down my spine. A guy like him wants to join Fairy Tail. I just met him but i can tell he's handsome, kind, sweet, caring, gentle, and the opposite of all the men here without class.

"Um, Tora," interrupted Mirajane. We both turned to Mirajane. "If you would like to get the emblem now follow me," she motioned him towards her.

"See you around, Lucy," said Tora and with that he walked away with Mirajane.

* * *

><p><strong> Later on that day<strong>

Tora and I really hit it off. We talked about normal random things teenagers would do. We were both into the same books, foods, and games. I've never had these kind of conversations with anybody. This is the first time in awhile that I was actually able to be a normal teenage girl with a boy. No magic or fighting in anyway involved. And we talked the whole day away. Its almost like a date.  
>. "Hey Tora, what kind if magic do you use?" I asked. I might feel like a teenage girl but I'm still a wizard and so is Tora.<br>. Tora just closed his eyes and combed his hair back with his fingers and sighed Then he opened his eyes and put his left index finger on his mouth and replied, "That's a secret,"  
>. I felt like I was gonna melt or just die on the spot. That was just too much. I wonder if he's flirting with me because if he is it's sure as hell working. I couldn't reply to that with words so I just giggled like an idiot. Tora saw me giggling and began chuckling. Soon we were both laughing like crazy. My stomach was hurting so much but I kept on laughing my heart out. Tora was banging on the table with one hand and holding his gut with the other. We were interrupted by a loud grunting noise. I turned to see where it was coming from and it was Natsu.<br>. He had his arms crossed and had an angry face, like a little boy pouting.  
>. "What's wrong Natsu?" I asked.<br>. "Why are you spending so much time with him? You haven't talked to anyone all day. Its boring without you," pouted Natsu as he stomped his feet.  
>. "Because he's a new member of this guild. I'm trying to make him feel welcomed as all, like you did when I came, sorta," I lied. I know it was a lie but I don't want Natsu to feel left out like that. Tora stared at Natsu for a few seconds then looked back at me.<br>. "Well I think its time for me to go. Its getting late," said Tora.  
>. "Do you really have to go. Its not that late right? It'll be better for you to go home late since the guild opens late," I recommended. I didn't want him to leave so early.<br>. "I'm sorry but I'd really like to get home early. I just moved to Magnolia and I want to get used to the new house. I promise I'll get here at around the time you do Lucy, but until then," he got up and kissed me on the cheek and said, "Goodnight, princess," And he walked away with his hands in his pockets. I could feel my cheek flustering. I heard Natsu growl from behind me but I ignored him. I just had my first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>  
>Tora was walking on his way home with his hands in his pockets. He was whistling a tune. He was in a very good mood that night. When he reached an alley way he entered it until he reached a dead end. The wall had writing all over it. Most people would call it graffiti, but it wasn't. Tora took out a magic pen(I don't know what its called. Tell me in comments) from his pocket and began changing the writing into something else. After he finished the graffiti turned into a pentagram. The wall began to glow and the wall came down. Inside you could see an average living room with six individuals inside. Tora stepped inside.<br>**. **After walking into the room the wall immediately came back up and the pentagram became graffiti again. Tora took of his jacket and tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. "Damn it was hot in there. Haven't those Fairy idiots heard of something called an air conditioner," complained Tora.  
>. "If its so hot why didn't you say so or why didn't you leave?" said one of the guys. He had black hair that went up to his neck and was very messy and silver eyes. He was in a black plain kimono with a white belt. His skin was almost as white as his belt.<br>. "Shut up Hiro, no one asked you," hissed Tora.  
>. "Hey Emit can you take me shopping tomorrow. I want some new clothes and toys," asked a little girl.<br>. "Don't you have enough toys already Katja? I swear you'll make all my money go to that kids store. Oh I forgot, you're a greedy little spoiled brat who always wants her way, honestly I envy you" replied Emit sarcastically.  
>Emit had white hair, golden eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a red jacket with jeans. All in all he was the opposite of Hiro.<br>. Katja had whitish blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She had long side tails on her hair with black bows. She was wearing a short black dress with a whie line horizontally on the bottom of her dress. The dress was sleeveless so she wore gloves that went to her elbows with with puffy things on the elbows. She had matching socks that went to her knees. She had long boots that almost went to her knees. She had a giant black bunny stuffed toy with a white hat on her lap. She looked like the loli princess.  
>. "You envy everyone Emit, no surprise," said Katja.<br>. "I'm so bored," complained Tora.  
>. "Then why don't you get off that ass of yours and do some work. The way you've been sitting sown like that really pisses me off you know that?" said a girl.<br>. "No surprise Aki you're always pissed off aren't you?" said Hiro.  
>. Aki had long flowing brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was a bit pasty but not too much. She was a bit short too. She was wearing a red shirt with white shorts and white sneakers.<br>. "Stop giving me that bull alright. Honestly the shit that comes out of you're mouth pisses me off even more. You're so ignorant," replied Aki. "And you Laura! Stop making out with that guy and do some cleaning! Its so dirty here," Shouted Aki.  
>. Laura ignored those words which angered Aki even more. Aki got up and separated Laura from the guy she was kissing and literally threw him out of the house. The man just went straight through the wall. "What's you're problem. We were getting to the good part," complained Laura.<br>. "Shut up pervert. That kissing was getting on my nerves and you know it,"  
>. "You're just jealous because I can get as many guys as I want and you can't," sneered Laura.<br>. Laura was beautiful. She had long wavy red hair. Her eyes were emerald green. Her skin was flawless. She had a very voluptuous body which she used much to her advantage. She wore no make up except for the purple lipstick on her lips. She was in a black tank top and was wearing a very short white skirt.  
>. "I don't get jealous. Emit gets jealous but I don't. You're lust just-"<br>. "Let me guess, pisses you off," finished Hiro.  
>. "Who gives a shit I'm hungry," complained a very skinny boy.<p>

"Why do you use such vulgar language when you're hungry. We already have Aki who's enough don't you think? Please get rid of that nasty habit Jace," asked Tora.  
>. " Fine, only because you asked me too," said Jace.<p>

Jace had indigo colored hair and crimson eyes. He was very skinny and scrawny and looked like he couldn't hurt a fly even if his life depended on it. He was in a green short sleeved shirt with khaki pants. He was surrounded by many dinner plates and bowls with leftover food on them.  
>. "What does that mean?" asked Aki.<p>

"Just as it sounds," replied Tora.

"Asshole," replied Aki.

"My point exactly,"

There was a very brief moment of silence until Jace broke it and said. "How was your day today Tora?" asked Jace.

"I joined the Fairy Tail guild," replied Tora nonchalantly. Everyone had their mouths gaped open wide. Even Aki's normally sour face was changed into that of a surprised one. Everyone's eyes were on Tora.

"You're joking me right?" asked Laura.

"Nope. I even met an interesting girl today. She's a very intelligent girl but at the same time she's very naive. She believes that if someone acts kind towards you or polite that they're a very good person, what a fool. I almost pity the child," said Tora.

"If she's so naive then why waste you're time on her. I wouldn't even look at her if she was. I'm much higher than that," boasted Hiro.

"What happened to that girl, Emily I believe?" asked Aki.

"We had some.. realtionship issues. Now we won't be seeing her again, neither will anyone else for that matter," replied Tora.

"That's such a shame. Ms. Emily was always so nice to me. She always gave me gifts," said Katja disappointedly.

"You're suh a brat I swear Katja. You only think about gifts. I never liked Emily. I always thought she was a gold digger and a slut. She was born a slut a died one. Laura's future in action," complained Emit.

"And I bet this new girl is an even bigger one," added Aki.

"Well I don't belive Lucy's a slut but I think she's the one we've been looking for for the past one thousand years. Plus she's a very fun toy to play with. There's a boy in the guild who I think likes her and is very jealous of me, and get this he's that Salamander guy everyone's always talking about. If he really does like Lucy then he'll get out of control if I go out with Lucy. Then the Council will take care of Natsu and we'll have one huge obstacle out of our way. This girl just helped us set our plan into motion," explained Tora.

"If that's true then I want to help you Tora, let me join Fairy Tail too," said Jace.

"No I can't allow you to for two reasons. One, if two people in one week just join the guild out of the blue like that and someone notices our work we'll be their first targets. And two, I said Lucy might be the one, I'm not sure yet. She has the right qualities needed but I haven't gotten close enough to make sure she had the thing we needed the most," rejected Tora.

"Wow Tora, your really smart. I never could've thought of something like that," commented Jace.

"Thank you Jace, and just as amazing as I am I need to rest. Goodnight all of you," said Tora.

"You never change do you Sloth. You will always be a lazyass, just as your name implies," complained Aki.

Tora ignored this and exited the livingroom and climbed up the long stairs. He climbed into his huge kingsized bed and planned everything he was going to do tomorrow to the tiniest detail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay second chapter. Or first since that other one was the prolouge. Well anyways look out for chapter two/three. Bye. :)**

**PS. SPOILER ALERT. **

**Next chapter's Gray's turn to ge jealous plus there's more violence in that one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

Lucy was happily skipping down the streets of Magnolia. Her arms were swaying side to side and here blonde hair bounced each time she landed on the ground. The sunlight shined brightly on her. Her miniskirt lifted each time she skipped high enough for men to see her under wear, which they did but Lucy was in too good of a mood to really care much.

. Lucy was in her normal out fit and had her normal items with her except today she brought a brown shoulder to match her boots. Inside the bag was a copy of the book Love That Kills (AN/ Book I made up. Fiorre's a fake country with fake people right? Why not have fake books along with it). "I can't wait to show Tora this book. Its my favorite and I bet he'll like it too," Thought Lucy happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

. I slammed my drink onto the table. I had a sour look twisted on my face. My left hand was holding my head. I was about ready to beat Him up.

. "What's wrong Gray?" asked Mirajane. She could tell that I wasn't in a very good mood but she still smiled and talked to me in that very sincere way she always had.

.

. "Isn't that new guy annoying," I pointed towards Lucy and Tora's table, where both were laughing and having a good time.

. Mirajane looked at them then back at me. He silver eyebrows were twisted into a confused face then a catlike grin appeared on Mirajane's face. Then she said, "I get it now. You're a bit jealous, aren't you Gray?"

. "No I'm not!" I defended. I'm not jealous of him. What's there to be jealous about. It just makes me mad to see them together like that all day. Ever since Lucy got here today he was the only one he talked too. She didn't even say hi to anyone of us. She didn't even look at us. His damn name was the first thing to come out of her mouth. His damn face was the first thing she looked at. Its not fair.

. "Gray there's no reason to be shy. After all you're not the only one jealous of Tora," Mirajane smoothed.

. "Who?"

. "Natsu,"

. Natsu? Just where did that come from. Last time I checked Natsu was the densest guy I ever met and now Mirajane's telling me he's jealous of Tora.

. "Natsu's way too much of an idiot to ever like a girl Mirajane. And I don't like Lucy in that way because... because... because... well... um..." I trailed off. Do I really need to think about this. Lucy and I can't really be together like. I put my hands on my chin and said, "hmmm,".

. I looked at Lucy's direction. She was laughing so hard her cheeks were pink. She looked almost innocent. It was pretty cute actually.

. Whoa, did I just call Lucy cute? Lucy isn't cute, she's... well... Who cares alright!

. Then I looked at Tora who was staring at Lucy. It looked like he was studying her, like a book. He reached his hand out and gently took a sip out of his water. After he finished he started talking to Lucy again and they both laughed. I twisted my face again into a frown.

. "Hey Mirajane, why do you think Tora's looking at Lucy like that. Like she's some kind of book?" I asked curiously.

. "I don't know," replied Mirajane. Well I'm gonna find out. I got up from my seat and walked towards their table. I don't have a good feeling about this new guy and I'm getting to the bottom of this.

. Once I reached their table I sat down on the bench seat next to Tora. "Hey Lucy," I said, my face still twisted into a frown.

. "Hey Gray, what are you doing here?" asked Lucy. I saw a black book in her hands titled _Love That Kills_ in white letters but kills written in red and was shaped like it was dripping.

. "I felt like seeing you," I replied. Lucy smiled in that bright smile she always had. I forced a smile back to her. We both looked into each other's eyes very intently for five seconds. Her eyes were so pretty.

. Tora cleared his throat and interrupted our moment. Damn this guy is annoying. We both looked at him. "So your name's Gray. My name's-"

"I already know you're name," I snapped.

. "That's good. Less of an introduction," he said as if he were unfazed by my sudden rudeness.

We talked for about fifteen minutes. To be more accurate Tora and Lucy talked for about fifteen minutes and I was pretending to care most of the time. I only got bits and pieces of the conversation and casually threw in a "Oh yeah" or "Really" every now and then so that way it'll sound like I'm listening.

. I gave out a loud sigh. These two are so boring. I put my head down and sighed again. The two of them didn't really notice me. My eyes moved to Tora. He reached his hand out and kissed Lucy's palm. Lucy stopped badgering and her cheeks turned pink. His eyes started glowing red. Lucy's eyes deepened to a deep black. He pulled Lucy's towards him. Then he turned his neck and his teeth turned into fangs. My head immediately shot up. I got up and punched him and he fell down.

. The whole guild turned silent. All eyes were on me and Tora. Tora's face was red from where I just punched him at. He held his cheek and his eyes turned back to normal. Lucy snapped back into reality. She immediately got down and helped Tora up. Then she looked at his cheek. Brown daggers shot at me.

. "Gray what was that for?" Lucy shouted.

. "Didn't you see what he was doing to you? He was about to hurt you," I pointed to Tora. Lucy looked at him and he looked back with innocent eyes.

. "Gray, Tora would never do something like that. You can't just go hurting people like that out of nowhere and come up with an excuse like that," Lucy scolded.

. "Its not my fault. Its his. I was protecting you from that freak!" I pointed out once more.

. Tora's eyes deepened. "Just what did you call me," He growled. I took a step back and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. Why am I getting this feeling from this guy. Just a few seconds ago I punched this guy and he did nothing and now I'm afraid of him.

. "I c-called you a f-freak," I stuttered.

. "What do you know about me! Do you know all the bad things I've been through! All the hardships! I've probably been through way worse than you ever will and you call me a freak! You think I want to be like this!" he yelled. This just set me off. He doesn't know any thing about be and he thinks he went through worse.

. "You don't know that! You don't know anything about me! You don't know anything about anyone in this guild! I bet you don't know anyone else's names but mine and Lucy's! The only person you know anything about is Lucy! I don't even think you really want to know anyone else! I don't even know why you're here! Go back to whatever civilized place you came from and leave us alone!" I shouted.

. Then Tora's jabbed me right in the gut. I took another step backwards and held my stomach. This guy may not look it but he's strong. I punched in the other cheek and hit my knee on his stomach. Saliva and other body fluids just spit out of his mouth.

. "I've had enough of you," he said.

. "You read my mind," I agreed. I put my hands out and said, "Ice make, sword!"

. Tora looked at Lucy, "Lucy you said you wanted to see my magic correct. Well here it is," He put his hand by the iron part of the bench, then something weird happened. The iron turned to liquid then turned into a sword. "This is my magic,"

. That's magic? It looks more like alchemy. I thought ice magic was the only magic that can create materials.

. Tora's and my sword clashed with each other. Tora's movements were so fast I could barely block them. I had yet to even try to hit him. Then he finally landed a blow on me. His sword cut my upper right arm and the cut was so deep. Blood practically was spilling down from my arm. I held my arm and tried to ignore my pain and kept going. He landed another three blows on me. One on my upper left leg, lower left arm, and right cheek. I haven't even so much as touched him yet. Then he stabbed the sword on my left foot. Blood was gushing out so hard it painted the floor red. I could barely stand at this point. Then finally he jabbd me in the stomach with his knee and I collapsed on the floor.

. He walked to me and smiled again like normal. He reached his hand out which I naïvely took. Instead of helping my up he stepped on my chest. I groaned. He just put his foot in harder. My chest and collar bone area was being crushed by his large foot. I started coughing out my blood. After each cough I was gasping out for air. This pain was indescribable.

Then he picked up his foot and asked me, "How does it feel to be abused like this?"

I choked out a few words but he couldn't understand me. "What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't quite get that. Could you repeat that for me?'

Tora bent down to my side his ear bent down to my mouth to hear what I was choking out.

"St-op. Pleee-please,"

Then he pulled my hair straight from the root and pulled my ear to my mouth and whispered in my ear "Sorry. That doesn't answer my question Gray," Then he slammed my head down on the wooden floor and began stepping on me again. I could feel his brown dressing shoes cracking my collar bone. He kept stepping on me over and over again. After each step I ushered a loud cry that filled the room's silence. I looked to my guild mates for support but they were gone, vanished. Everyone was, except for Lucy.

After a little he while picked up his foot once and just kicked my lifeless body aside and left.

. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I saw Lucy watching me. She just stood there with a look of fear in her eyes. I saw her knees trembling and her lip quivered a bit. I saw her lips move but I couldn't hear her say anything. I saw her legs move and I thought she was going to help me but she actually rushed to Tora's side. Anger filled inside of me. Why'd she go to him? I'm the one who got beat up. I'm the one who freaking bleeding to death and he came out unscathed and she chose him. I saw them talking to each other and they looked at me. Tora had an expressionless look on his face. Lucy on the other hand looked like she was on the verge of tears. Everything blacked out after that.

I woke up in my bed. I sat up and a rush of pain filled my chest. I groaned and lied back down and turned my head to the window. The sky was pitch black. I touched my cheek. A bandage was there. I looked at my chest which was also bandaged along with my leg and arm.

Suddenly I remembered what happened today. I clenched my onto my sheets. How could I lose to that guy? How could I be so weak? I looked at my hands and formed a fist then opened my palm. That guy wants to hurt Lucy. I have to protect her from, from that thing.

Then suddenly I heard footsteps coming upstairs. These foots steps were loud. I could hear metal rustling after each footstep. It was slow and steady. This person was obviously taking their time or just trying to get my more frightened than I already was. My heart was racing and was beating so hard that it hurt. My stomach didn't just have butterflies or frogs, it felt like it was doing somersaults. Sweat was

Metal? What if that's Tora? What if he wants a rematch? What if he got Lucy?

A vision of Lucy then filled my mind. I saw her body lay limp on ground. Long blonde hair dyed crimson in certain places. Her mouth left agape, pink tongue also red from coughed up blood. Her outfit dressed in her blood. Her brown hues wide open in fear. Her neck with two bite marks with blood still trickling down.

Then another vision of her appeared. I saw Lucy standing. Her skin was snow white. Her brown orbs now ruby red. Her blonde hair messily flowing down her body. Her well cut finger nails were now long and black. She licking her finger nails which were covered in a red liquid. She had a sadistic smile on her face. Her mouth was dripping with blood and she was surrounded by the dead bodies of our friends.

Next my bedroom door slammed open. I once again shot up from my bed. My eyes shot open. My mouth was gaped open wide. My chest hurt really bad but I ignored that because I was too shocked to really care. All I knew right now was that I was a goner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN updated really early. Couldn't wait to add this chapter and I know I'm gonna regret doing this instead of catching up on homework later but right now is the present. I wanna hear your reviews. Try and guess who's at the door. And again I don't know when I'm doing chapter 4. So until then, luv u guys, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was super excited again. chapter five will NOT be updated this early again so please be patient. i got homework to catch up on and state tests to study for. So for now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this sick chapter of the story.**

* * *

><p><strong> Still Gray P.O.V<strong>

. I was speechless. My mouth was gaped wide open and I was trying to find words to come out of my mouth but I couldn't. In front of me was Erza.

. " Before you ask, I finished my mission early and immediately returned to the guild. So Gray, I heard you got into a fight with someone today and lost. And this person happened to be a new person in the guild. Is this true?" Erza asked as she was pulling a chair in front of me.

. I closed my mouth and nodded my head in shame. Erza raised a scarlet brow at this and crossed her arms and legs. "You didn't hear what happened from the beginning though, let me explain,"

. I told Erza what happened from when Tora joined the guild to what happened today in great detail. Erza mostly nodded her head most of the time but didn't say a word.

. After I finished telling her what happened Erza just sighs and gets up from her seat. I thought she was going to go walk around the room or something but she actually walked towards me. She raised her hand and SMACK! She slapped me right across the face. My other cheek was hurting now really badly. I held it really tightly.

. "Just what is wrong with you Gray! Please enlighten me. Why would you do something as foolish as that," Erza scolded.

. I had nothing to say. I held up my index finger and opened my mouth but no words came out. I was speechless yet again.

. "Why would you be so rude to a new member like that! Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to be so cruel!"

. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow you're boat there Erza, if it weren't for me Lucy would have gotten hurt. And who said I was jealous," I defended.

. "That is true," Erza admitted. She sat herself down back in her chair and crossed her legs again. She put her hand on her chin. "Turning solid iron into liquid and back into another solid. Where have I heard of that power before?" Erza pondered aloud.

. "So you have heard of it?" I asked thoughtfully. If Erza knows what he is then maybe she might know his weakness and I could defeat him.

. "Gray I'm sorry but in your condition you can't help me right now," said Erza.

. "What!" I shouted. Just where did that come from. Wasn't she trying to find out what that guy was.

. "I'm sorry but think about what he did to you. Do you really want that to happen all over again?"

. "No," I admitted.

. "Exactly. Now get better and leave this to me," Erza walked out of the room. The sound of her rustling armor echoed through the room as she headed for the door. Her loud footsteps were clearly heard from my room but I didn't pay attention to that. In this kind of mood who would?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

. "Thanks again for that wonderful dinner," Laura thanked the man while shaking his hand.

. "No problem Laura anytime. By the way would mind coming over to my house for some tea?" asked the man.

. The man's skin was vanilla white. He had azure eyes and brown hair as well. He was tall and slender. He was in a white dressing shirt with a blue neck tie and black pants. He was a handsome man.

. "No thank you. Maybe some other time," said Laura.

. "No that's alright. Call me sometime okay Laura. Goodnight," said the man.

. "Goodnight," Laura responded as she waved goodbye.

. Laura was in a shimmering silver dress that went up to her knees with purple high heels. She wore no make up except for the lavender lipstick on her lips. She had a matching silver purse to match. She reached into the purse and pulled out a cigarette which she lit with the match.

. She breathed out a puff of smoke and looked at the sky. She looked at the stars. _Its been awhile hasn't it?_ _Since I've seen the stars shine like this._ She breathed out another puff of smoke. _Not since that night._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

. Tears rolled down her porcelain face. Panting followed as she frantically ran, looking for an exit. She ran down the stone corridors, searching in her mind what she know about her renowned pursuer. Her entire family was killed by that man's bloodlust. Just the thought of her family sent tears down her face. She knew she would die here whether it be by his hand or if she bled to death. Two hands grabbed her and she knew it was all over. She had been captured.

. Laura cried out as she was violently shoved down the ground, her head bashing onto the stone floor. A wicked smile shined down on her, teasing. The man leans forward, thin lips brushing her ear, his long silver hair falling down on her face.

. "Hello human,"

. Laura shivered and gagged as the smell of her kin's blood filled her nose. Green vines entered the walls replacing cold hands. Terrified emerald eyes looked anywhere but the dancing yellow orbs. A black claw traced Laura's cheekbone. Blood dripped down her neck. The man licked it before it could spread anywhere else.

. "Don't dare look away from me. I want those lovely eyes only on me as I take everything from you," the man whispered in her ear.

. "Kana-name," said Laura.

. "Kaname Mianamino actually,"

. Laura began coughing her own blood. Her white night gown now had a whole blotch of blood in the middle. Her legs were still bleeding.

. Kaname wrapped a vine around Laura. All her wounds began to heal. "N-no!" she shouted.

. "Oh but you can't die on me now aka-chan. We didn't have any real fun yet,"

. Tears were flowing down Laura's cheeks as she was slowly being healed. "You're such a pretty thing. If only you weren't human I would keep you,"

. Large emerald jewels looked at him, unable to look away from the enchanting gold ones that looked so beautiful, if not for their wickedness.

. The man began stroking Laura's hair. "You have such beautiful hair aka-chan. Do you mind describing its color for me?"

. Laura shuddered and whispered in a hoarse voice laced in pain and hate.

. "R-red"

. A large chunk of her hair was ripped out of her head.

. "Ruby,"

. Another piece was violently ripped out. Laura was now frantically searching in her head for adjectives to describe her hair color.

. "Crimson,"

. Another patch was ripped out.

"I-I don't know!" Laura cried, nearly on the verge of tears once again.

. Laura looked at her reflection in Kaname's eyes. She was covered all in just her own blood.

. "Bl-blood red,"

. A chunk of her flesh was ripped out oh her body. A loud scream echoed through the now empty stone building.

. "Yes, bloody red. Its such a lovely color. Drown in it,"

. Laura looked frantically, hoping that some savior would come and save her to no avail.

. Kaname ripped off the top of her gown and ripped another chunk of skin off. This time she only hissed in pain not wanting to give him satisfaction. This only caused him to sink his claws in deeper into her stomach. Laura's scream resounded through the stone hallway.

. "Hmmm... Music to my ears,"

. Kaname began licking everywhere he tore flesh off from. The sweet taste of blood filled his essence. It was euphoric and intoxicating.

. As the last of Laura's life energy drained away she saw blurry images of her family and just when she was about to slip in into oblivion Kaname ushered a hoarse cry of pain. When she looked at him she saw small black needles all around him. After that he immediately fell down. The green vines around her went back the way they came in.

.

When she looked to find where the needles came from she saw a boy with golden hair and ruby eyes in the room with black liquid floating on top of his palm. A girl with brown eyes and brown hair flowing down her back immediately followed him an rushed to hey side. Apparently she used healing magic because the moment she came in contact with her her wounds began to heal.

. She didn't care who they, were they saved her that day. But little did she know then that the future she had ahead with them makes her with they had let her die there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu P.O.V**

. "I can't believe I missed all the action!" I complained while throwing my hands into the air.

. "Me neither," Happy responded in a low voice. He was flying in the air with a gray colored raw fish in his hands. As he added to my complaint his small tail curled in the back out.

. "That's not the point Natsu. Gray got seriously injured from his fight with Tora. Now he's all bandaged up in his bed in his house all by himself," Lucy scolded

. We were walking down the street to Lucy's house. Well to be more exact Happy was flying, Lucy was walking on the edge of the pavement, centimeters from the cold body of water next to her, and I was the only one walking normally. It was night time. The black sky was being illuminated by the small shining stars in the sky. Small lanterns were seen every now and then glowing their bright lights towards anything near them.

. "I know I know. But why did Gray and Tora fight each other?" I asked. If it were me fighting Tora the reason would be pretty clear why. Gray on the other hand is my exact opposite. There's no way we'd fight for the same reason.

. "I don't know," Lucy replied. She stopped walking on the edge and stepped on the pavement with me. She stopped and stared at me. Her brown orbs just staring into my eyes. Her eyes were sparkling, both shimmered in the moonlight like water. Soon I found myself staring back into her brown her brown hues, dazzled by their beauty.

. Our moment didn't last long when Happy broke our moment of silence by sneering, "You like her,". He rolled his tounge on the "R" and kept his tongue on the roof of his mouth when making the "L" sound. The sound of his voice caused us both to jump. Lucy lost her balance and nearly fell into the water until I wrapped my arms around her and caught her.

. Lucy cheeks flushed. Her eyes darted away as if they were looking for something else to look at rather than me. _Why is she so shy? I just helped her._ I helped her back to her feet and she balanced herself out. My hands were still touching her but she just pushed them away. She rubbed her skirt as if there were dust on it (which I really think there isn't any). _Touchy_. I turned to Happy for support but he was just happily gnawing on his fish like he had nothing to do with what just happened.

. Her eyes moved back to me. She had a very serious look on her face. "Natsu tell me something. Do you hate Tora? And be honest,"

. "What do I think about Tora? Well I'm not sure anymore. He seemed like not that much of a bad guy at first but after what he had done to Gray I don't think he's as he says he is," I replied sternly. "Why?" I asked.

. "No reason," she responded flatly. "Anyways my house is this way, goodnight,"

. "Goodnight," Happy and I both responded simultaneously. I raised my hand way up in the air and watched Lucy as she entered her house. _I have to protect her. No matter what._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>

. I was under the covers of my bed, tossing and turning. I was trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in but I couldn't. I sighed and sat myself back up. I can't sleep, no matter what I do.

. That wasn't my only problem. I can't stop thinking about him, about Tora. Tora's not that bad of a person right? Tora would never try to hurt someone like that without reason. I threw my covers off my bed and got off my bed. I opened my bedroom door and exited the room. I need a glass of water. Its hot in here.

. I went to the kitchen to get my water. I opened a bottle of water and began gulping it down. The water rushed down my throat so quickly it hurt. Before I knew it the water bottle was empty and I was still thirsty, still hot. I opened another bottle, and another bottle, and another until I had no more. I was still thirsty. My body got hotter while I was drinking the water. It was like I was on fire.

. I gave up trying to quench my thirst and went back to bed. I didn't even bother trying to put the covers on my body, it was too hot to even bother. Slowly I had begun to get tired. As I was getting more and more tired the flames heating me seemed to grow stronger. Soon I had closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I was having a pretty strange dream. I was standing in a room that was almost dark. There were large glass windows that gave the most beautiful view outside. The stars were out but it wasn't dark out there. It was red, red everywhere. The moon was even red. There was a beach and an ocean there too. The ocean was reflecting the sky's ruby glow.<p>

. The room was just the same. It was all red. It was so red my skin, hair, amd clothes reflected the red color. There were tall gold torches everywhere that weren't even lit. The room itself was being adorned by the velvet light coming from the moon. In front of me was a large king sized bed. Of course it was red but the covers were black. The bed's head was black and had a plant like pattern. The floor was all made from smooth glass. The whole room was big enough to be a king's throne room. The room was still hot like mine, but beautiful.

. I walked to the large bed and sat down. It was jiggled as I sat down. It almost felt like water. I bounced myself up and down, playing with the jiggling contents within the mattress.

. "Do you like the water bed, Master?" I heard a voice say. The voice startled me so much the mattress jiggled me off the bed. Falling on glass really hurts. My hair messily covered my face and eyes making it hard to see where that voice had come from. My hair was out since I was sleeping.

. "Who's there!" I shouted at the voice. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and looked to the doorway. There was a woman, no taller than me, leaning on the doorway. Her eyes were a deep green color, almost like the stem of a rose. Her skin was porcelain and perfect, flawless. She had no make up at all but a ruby lipstick on her large lips that were smiling. She was wearing a long, red, sleeveless gown. The neck of the dress hung so low it almost fully revealed her large, round breasts. She was so beautiful. The thing about her the I marveled the most was her long flowing silky hair. It was red in color but I think I could find another type of red to describe it. It was almost like blood. The way it fell onto her shoulders and body reminded me the way blood flowed. I was too busy staring at her to answer her question. She chuckled and began walking forward. She looked so pretty and I was here with my messy hair and pajamas.

. As she had walked the sound of her gentle footsteps resounded through the room. Tap, tap, tap. After she had passed a torch it had fully lit out of thin air. Same with the next and the one after that. Even so she kept walking slowly, taking her time. My heart was beating like it was doing a drum solo in my chest. My legs were shaking. They wouldn't stop, no matter what I did. After she had finished walking she was nearly face to face with me and five large roaring fires lit the room. I gulped. _What is she going to do to me?_

. Then she did some thing weird. She folded her right arm across her chest and knelt down to me. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Master," she said. I got back up on my feet.

. "Master? Um, excuse me but do I know you?" I asked.

. "No, not yet anyways. But I know you," the mystery woman said as she stood back up. "I am currently known as Laura. You created me,"

. "Created? I didn't make you," I responded to her.

. "I know you didn't. I'm talking about the other you,"

. "The other me?" I said dumbly. "What does that mean,"

. "You'll know soon. Very soon," she responded sinisterly. Once again I backed away. She's creepy.

. Then she turned her head to the large torches then back to me. "Lucy tell me, would you like to wear a fiery dress," asked Laura. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to remain in such plain attire now would you?"

. Before I could open my mouth to answer red flames engulfed me. I began screaming at the top of my lungs. I expected the fire to hurt me but it was quite the opposite, the fire soothed me. After a few moments the fire had formed a toga, all made from fire. My hair was tide into a bun. My ears had earrings made from burning fire. I looked into the glass window to see my reflection. I looked amazing. I don't think I've ever looked so gorgeous. The fire hadn't even burned me. _Why is that?_

"You're probably wondering why my fire hasn't burned you yet, am I right?" Laura asked confidently. How did she know? "I'll take that as a yes. The fire hadn't burned you because lust is fire and I am lust in the form of a human. You created me from you're lust. Lust can come in many forms. Bloodlust, sex lust, and many more things but all share one thing in common. All brings the luster passion, pleasure, and satisfaction. Lust is a sinful desire that we crave because of the devil's influence. The best way to describe lust is fire. Its beautiful and can bring pleasure, but at the same time it can hurt you,"

"But I didn't commit anything like that in my life. I've never lusted. How could I do something like that!" I stammered.

"You hadn't. But someone inside you has," Laura responded coolly. "Are you afraid Master?"

Am I afraid? She gonna ask me a question like that. I'm terrified. I opened my mouth to answer her question but no words came out. Its like I was trying to wait for the perfect words to just roll off my tongue. "Don't be afraid Master. We are here to help you,"

"We?" I asked. Laura nodded.

"All my brothers and sisters," Laura looked to the window. Night had turned to dawn. "Looks like our time is up. I will see you soon, Master,"

Before I could think of anything to ask I woke up in my bed. Sunlight shined through the window, almost burning my eyes out. My hair was spread across my pillow in a messy fashion. I sighed. It was just a dream. But for some reason deep inside of me I knew this was no dream. That it was just the beginning, the beginning of something terrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Tora P.O.V<strong>

I'm so bored. I was laying sprawled across my large bed. I was still in my underwear, my hair could do some work, and my room was so messy you can't even see what color the floor was. You can't even see if there was a carpet or not. There were clothes, rotten food(from all the times Jace came to visit my room), empty soda cans and food wrappers, and magazines and books. A normal person would get up and clean this mess but I'm too lazy. What's the point, it'll get messy all over again. I can't waste my talent on something like cleaning the bedroom. I should it use for something more difficult and uses more energy, like dealing with Aki's rants.

Aki's the second reason why I won't get up. If I get up early she'll ask me to cook breakfast because I'm a really good cook. Then when someone else sees me doing work someone else will ask me to do some more chores and then some more. and of course Aki will force me into it. So this way I'll be avoiding work. She knows from experience that waking me up isn't something easy to do and is a complete waste of time. Aki is annoying. Honestly, I just want to kill the woman with her own blood. She's the worst person to live with.

"What's your problem you freaking idiot! Can't you do a single damn thing right without destroying something in the process!" I heard Aki screech.

I body instinctively sprang up from bed. I could feel my ear drums bleeding. The only thing being destroyed is now my ability to hear. I wonder what she does when she goes to the town streets. She's like an angel there. All innocent and sweet, it makes me wanna give her a hug(that is if I didn't know her true nature). But when she's here, I just want to beat her with a stick.

"That's not how you do it dumbass! What kind of girl cant even cook! Katja I swear you're such a spoiled brat!"

That just made me fall from my bed. Luckily I fell on who knows what and it broke my fall. Even from the floor with all the trash and clothes there I could still feel the vibrations of her ranting. Apparently Katja is taking forced cooking lessons from Aki and is failing at it. Poor girl.

"That's it I've had enough of you! Go ahead and be a useless little Bitch, see if I care! Don't come crying to me when you're life turns about as crappy as Laura's!" After that I heard a few retorts from Laura, Katja's cries which are about the equivalence to that of a banshee's scream, Aki's responses to Laura's retorts with curse words so bad I think her even I wont even be able to comment on them, Jace's complaints about how hungry he is, Emit trying to play peacemaker(probably about how hungry he is), and Hiro's constant shouting over them by saying things like, "Be quiet!" or "Who cares who's what!" which obviously isn't working. As each of them were ranting the ceiling and ground were both trembling like an earthquake. Lucky us no one could hear them. Next thing I knew something from the top of my drawer just fell flat on my face.

I picked up the object and grinned. It was my gold necklace. It was in the shape a Chinese style dragon going around in a circular motion. The dragon's eyes were made out of onyxes. I clutched in amulet in my hand. "Olja," I whispered as I held the pendant to my cheek. "I wish you were here,"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

The sky was painted gray that day. Snow heavily fell down from the sky covering the ground in a cold, white, blanket of snow. The wind mercilessly banged my door as if it wants to knock it down and let the cold frozen hell freeze our home.

I was in my own corner of the living room, curled into a ball grasping whatever warmth my young body could catch. I had on about three layers of heavy coats on but not even that was enough. My hands were painfully shot by a bad case of frostbite. Everytime I would breathe out my own breath would appear in front of me in a white gaseous form and disappear once more. Our heat was shut off with our electricity and gas. The power being shut down wasn't so uncommon here whenever it was winter but even so it wasn't something a normal person could just get used to.

"Hey Tora!" I heard her cheerfully say. I groaned. This is something a normal person would be suffering because of, but she isn't a normal person.

I turned my face away from Olja's bright smile.

"Tora don't be so mean!"

"Hn," I'm shivering here to death and she expects me to be all smiley a jittery like her.

"Well, I guess its time for a punishment session," I heard Olja say devilishly. I gulped. Not another punishment session. I turned around to apologize but it was too late. Two long arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me forward. I was being suffocated by Olja's huge breasts. I tried to gasp for air but everytime I so much a squirmed she'd increase the strength of her death lock.

I said something but it was muffled by Olja's chest.

"What was that?" she asked. I pushed her away from me and shouted, "I'm sorry alright!"

"Ohhhh"

"Fatty," I retorted. "Lose some weight. How much do you weigh 200 lbs?' I said as I was still gasping for air,"

"I am not fat," Olja stammered. Olja had long blue hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were bubblegum pink and showed the innocence of a child. She was wearing a simple white trench coat, pink scarf, and a black long skirt.

"Oh really, then tell me who thinks you aren't," I said coyly.

"Lots of guys. Tora you're just really young as all. You don't get the complicities of being a girl. Besides just having giant whoppers like mine doesn't mean I'm not attractive to men. Actually there are lots of guys who think a body like this is attractive," she replied, obviously dodging my question.

"You didn't answer me,"

"Shut up!" Olja shouted while blushing. "Besides I have a much better chance of getting married than you ever will, shorty," boasted Olja, smiling.

"Does it look like I care. I think you're really disgusting with your giant boobs, your high pitched voice, and your hideous face. Whoever marries you must be brain dead," I said while turning away from her face. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded Olja. I shivered. Her auras are much colder than any Siberian blizzard. Scary.

Then she just shook it off and smiled. It was a fake smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Hey Tora could you go to the church and get something for me. Its in a red box and is sitting on top of one of the benches. I turned my head to the window and heard the wind howling louder than ever. It was snowing to much all I could see was white. I pointed outside then looked at Olja and pointed at myself with fear written all over my face. She just nodded. "Who else would I be talking to,"

I thought about it. Go outside to the frozen hell out there just for something Olja forgot or ignore her. I lifted my right index finger, smiled and said, "N-"

I walked outside with a bloody nose, a black eye, and several bruises and several bandages. The blood dripping from my nose fell to the white ground and tainted it red. This led a trail back home for me at least. _I hate her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Been awhile since i updated huh. anyways hoped u liked this chapter. nothing much to say on this chapter. bye ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Sorry for not updating awhile. i wouldnt blame you if you stopped readng. ill be surprised if i got some comments. i had more computer troubles. anyways that wont be happening anytime soon. so anyways hope you guys loe this new chapter. tried my best to add some comedy into this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> Still Tora P.O.V<strong>

. "Please will you take me with you?" begged Katja. "No," I replied without even the slightest thought to it. She's so annoying. Then she tugged on my shirt. I looked down on her and she gave me her signature sad puppy face. She looked so adorable.

. I sighed and said, "There's no way in Hell am I letting you stay in there guild with me,"

. "But why not!" she said while stomping her feet. Well goodbye Miss Adorable. "Because you're, greedy. You're probably gonna go there, get bored, then go ask some poor victim to take you toy shopping, which I just did," I stated.

. We were both walking, hand and through the streets. I was in my normal suit and tie. I know its unnecessary for me to wear it but there's a girl that works at the toy store. Apparently she thinks I'm cute(no surprise) and whenever I flirt with her in this outfit she would always give me a discount. Katja was also in her normal loli girl outfit, except she was wearing her hair in a different style. Today her pigtails were replaced by one long ponytail tied by a black bow to match her dress. She was carrying her oversized rabbit in one hand, and holding my hand with the other.

. "Then why are you taking me with you already? We already took my new toys back home already," she asked.

. "I need you and you're cuteness to do something for me at the guild before I drop you off back home," I replied, annoyed.

. "No," she said simply. "I won't until you allow me to spend the day in the guild,"

. "No!" I shouted. I didn't know it yet but I was actually gripping on her hand really hard.

. She just broke free and and said, "Then I'm going home,". She turned around into the next direction. I tapped my foot impatiently. She wouldn't do this. She'll come back. But she didn't. She kept walking. "Wait! I'll do it! I'll let you stay for the day!" I said as I held my hand towards her.

"Yay! I'm going to Fairy Tail! I'm going to Fairy Tail!" she sang while skipping in a circle. I faced palmed myself. I knew she was gonna do something today.

_"That's what you get for trying to do some work Tora," said It._

Leave me alone . I'm not in the mood right now. Besides the only reason I'm doing this is to get you out of my life.

_"But I'm you. All you're really doing is getting rid of yourself now aren't you?"_

Just leave me alone alright?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>

. Today was a party day. Everyone's celebrating Tora's joining of the guild. Normally the party would've been three days ago but Tora insisted he'd rather have it today instead. Now we know why.

. Today he brought this girl who was so adorable. She looked like a little loli gothic princess. Normally you'd think a girl like that was spoiled rotten and a brat too, but she was so sweet and kind. Her name was Katja Siden.

. While everyone was happily drinking and partying Tora and I were talking to each other as usual. Katja was also sitting with us but she didn't talk much unless one of us directly spoke to her.

. "So Lucy how is Gray doing?" asked Tora.

. "Gray's recovered quickly thanks to Wendy's healing magic. Knowing him he's either with Juvia, fighting with Natsu, or both. But don't worry about him. He's over it. He actually apologized for yesterday and admitted it was all his fault so everything's cool now,"

. "I should apologize as well. I took it too far yesterday and over reacted. Tell him I'm sorry for me Lucy. I couldn't bare to face him right now," Tora said while rubbing his hand on his neck. He had a very sincere look on his face. It was very sad looking. In the bottom of my heart I felt pity for him.

. I put my hand on his shoulder and put on my warmest smile for him and said, "Don't beat yourself up about it. That all happened in the past. You were just too mad and couldn't control yourself, that happens to everyone at some point. But if your still too scared to face Gray then I'll tell him, 'kay".  
>Tora nodded sheepishly. His cheeks were flushed and his head was facing downwards with his bangs covering his eyes. If you looked at him really closely though you would've seen a small smile on his lips. I never knew Tora was shy. That's so cute.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Katja P.O.V<strong>

. Ugh. Now he's acting to be shy and this girl is falling for it. This woman really annoys me. She's constantly trying to bring me into the conversation like I'm some little kid or something. I hate it! If I really wanted to wench I would've talked to her. I'm not lonely either I'm just bored.

. Now I wanna go shopping again. Tora definitely won't take me out since he just did and he won't let me out of his sight so I can't ask someone else to go. But I'm so bored. My eyes wandered around the place. I saw an oddly dressed woman in green with a green fan posing for some painting by a very fat man in an even weirder outfit. Then my eyes moved to the second floor where I saw a man who looked just as bored as I was. He was completely dressed in black with long black hair and was munching on some screws. Next I liked at this girl who was wearing some very revealing clothing. Her hair was long and she had chocolate brown skin. She had a large barrel of beer which she happily gulped down. Suddenly it came to me. Now I knew what I was gonna do for my entertainment.

. I turned myself around. Next to me was some middle aged man with a cigarette in his mouth. The bartender handed him a glass of bloody red wine. Before he drank it another middle aged man with a pendant with the letter S on it approached him. The both of them started talking to each other about something. That was my chance. I snatched the glass of wine on the table and switched it with Tora's water.

. I waited and waited for Tora to take a sip of his drink. Finally for what felt like an eternity he picked up the glass and took a sip. He swallowed the drink without even paying attention to what exactly it was. Now here was my entertainment. I leaned back and was ready to enjoy the show.

* * *

><p><strong> Lucy P.O.V<strong>

. Tora stood up. An unusual smile was on his face. His cheeks were red, and he was sawing a bit.

. Suddenly I stood up. "Tora are you okay?"

. A large smile spread across his face. Something about him now just creeped me out. "I'm tired of talking! Lets dance! Mirajane put on some music!" Tora demanded.

. I looked at his drink. Oh no. It was red wine. He must be a bad drunk. I pulled on his arm. "Tora c'mon. I think you're drunk. Let me take you-"

. "No! I ain't going home yet till I dance! Mirajane! Music, now!" He snapped. I looked around. I saw Gray looking at him with a look of horror on his face. I saw him mouth the words 'I ain't'.

. Soon all the lights turned off and Mirajane was standing with her guitar. "Here's you're music. Hope you like it!" she exclaimed.

. It was so loud I could barely hear myself think. "What the hell is this!" he shouted.

. "Its guitar music," answered Wakaba.

. "Really. I like it!" Then he grabbed the nearest bottle of drinks to him and gulped it down.

. "What the hell is this!" he shouted once more.

. "Its sake," answered Macao.

. "Really. I like it!"

. I grabbed his arm again and said, "C'mon I'm taking you home, You're embarassing yourself." I said.

He pulled away and spilled his drink. "Well oopsie daisy," he said, his words a bit slurred. "I looked back to Gray who was also staring at me and I mouthed the words 'Oopsie daisy'.

"Please Tora. This sin't good for you. Please stop it, you're giving them ideas," I begged while motioning my hands towards the other guild members who started to dance along with him.

He immediately pulled away and replied, "Get a life girly. Do something fun for once instead of being such a kill joy,"Then he turned around and continued dancing.

"Well fine then! I'm gonna go out there and go have some "fun"!" I stormed out of the guild in anger to heaven knows where.

* * *

><p>"Man he's such a jerk!" I shouted aloud. I was stomping my feet like a little girl having a temper tantrum. I can't believe him, talking to me like that. Who does he think he is? I can be fun.<p>

I looked around. Where am I? None of these surroundings looked familiar to me. I must be on the other side of town. I must've been so mad I didn't pay attetion to where I was going. No one was here.

"Hey Blondie, what'cha doin' here all alone!" I heard a guy holler. I turned my head. I saw two boys who looked about my age, is not Erza's age. One had black hair and azure eyes. He was wearing a blue blazer with khaki pants. His hands were in his pockets and he had a smug look on his face. The other one had auburn colored hair that was tied into a long braid. He had amythest eyes that were large, alomst like a childs. He wore a simple two pieced shirt, with red shorts. He jogged in place and had a crazy look on his face. Like he was hyper or something.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Why're you all alone. Huh, huh, huh," The hyper one said quickly.

"That's none of you're bisness. Now if you excuse me I'll be on my way now," I started to turn around but was stopped by a large hand grabbing my own. It was the smug one.

"Oh c'mon don't be like that Blondie. Le's play," he said while making a wild face.

"Yeah! play wth us, play with us, play with us!" blurted out the hyper one. He started juming from side to side like a little excited kid. I struggled to get free of his grip but he was too strong. Looks like this is a job for Taurus. I reached to my key holder but all my keys were gone. I gasped. What happened to them? "Are you looking for these?" asked the hyper one. I looked to him and saw all my keys in his hands.

"He may look like an idiot but when it comes to stealing he's perfect," the other one said smugly.

"Disgusting," I heard from behind me.

We all turned around and saw the most hansome boy ever come out from the bushes. And I mean more handsome than Tora. He had the most enchanting silver eyes. His jet black hair fit his perfectly shaped face well.. perfectly even though it was a bit messy His skin was super pale which lloked a bit unhealthy, but suit him perfectly. He was in a black kimono with a belt as white as his skin. He wore tall clogged shoes which made him look super tall. He turned and looked my way which made me blush.

"And just who the hell are you?" asked the one gripping onto my hand. He immdiately let go and got up in the boy's face.

Suddenly I felt a large breeze pass by me and the handsome boy was rigt next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked while holding onto my hand.

"Listen when somebody's talking to you!" said the guy. The handsome one picked me up bridal style and suddenly I was right next to the bush he came out of.

"Stay here," he said. Then he was back ight in his old spot.

"Who I am doesn't matter. But my name is Hiro. Hiro Nightflame.

"But you just said it didn't matter!" we all said simeotaneously.

"All I said was it doesn't matter. I never said I couldn't tell you," he replied like what he said made sense.

"You're crazy!" I shouted.

"Anyways I'm going to fight you. That's all that matters right now. Amd I'm going to beat you,"

"You're a little cocky bastard," said the smug one.

"Yeah you're cokyy! Cocky! Cocky! Cocky!" said the hyper one while jumping up and down.

The boy chuckled. "Me, cocky,"

Wind and energy started flowing all around him. His eyes changed from silver to purple. He reached to his belt and a katana appeared. He pulled the large weapon from it's case. He licked the sharp glistening blade and said, "You have no idea,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I was actually planning on making this chapter longer and ending it with another Lucy dream scene but thought it would be better to stop it right here. Well that and I wrote this last night when I was tired and wanted to get some rest, even thought i drank like 3 cups of coffee. So if there are any grammar mistakes and lack of description and vividness its because i was too lazy to fix those things. I'll fix them after i finish the story. I'll try to update again later on in the week so look out. Bye!**

**Remember comments are my fuel and adding me to you're fav list isn't too bad either. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AM/ Hey it's me, I'm alive. Here's something i want you to imagine. That you go out on a class field trip for two weeks to Asia, you come back and find out your favorite anime (A.K.A Bleach) ended. You get depressed and try to explore new animes and find one that really interests you, but then you find out the ending, get pissed off, and want to scream "WTF!". If that happened to you then you've lived out exactly what happened to me. So here you go, the result of my anger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gray P.O.V<strong>

. "Where's Lucy?" I heard a voice holler from across the hall. I turned myself around to find out it was Natsu.

. "Natsu and I went out in town to get something to eat. When we came back the guild hall was a mess and Lucy was nowhere to be found," said Happy who seemed unusually concerned.

. "She got in an argument with Tora not too long ago. She stormed out and hasn't come back since," I pointed to the corner of the room, "Currently Tora is drunk and passed out in that corner," I replied. "Why did you need her?".

. Suddenly a paper was being shoved in my face. The paper was too close, the words and pictures were all too blurry to make out.

. I snatched the paper out of his hands and my face and said angrily, "What the hell Natsu! Just because your squinty eyes can't read much doesn't mean my eyes can't!"

. "Shut up droopy eyes. I'm trying to be nice here here but you just can't return kindness," Natsu said. Soon after that both of our foreheads seemed to be touching each other so that we could both just stare at while we insulted each other.

. "Fire breath!"

. "Snow man!"

. "Idiot!"

. "Fruit of the Loom!"

. "That's it I've had enough!" Natsu shouted. "Lets fight!"

. I instinctively removed my shirt and pants, "Bring it on!"

. We both began throwing punches at each other. I hit random places with out even the slightest thought to it. I hit him once in the jaw, twice on the cheeks, and once on the stomach. I hadn't paid attention to where Natsu was hitting me, but I could feel some cuts and bruises in alot of areas. Next I jabbed his lower chin with one hand then kicked him in the ribcage area which caused him to take a few steps backward. I raised my fist for the final blow but was stopped by Natsu grabbing my wrist. He pulled me forward and head butted me. Just when I was about to hit him one hand stopped me, then threw me into the nearest wall. Next thing I knew Natsu hurtling towards me, screaming at the top of his lungs. I instinctively moved, which to my luck I made it just seconds before he landed on me.

. "Honestly you two, how many times must I punish you before you get the picture," said Erza as she face palmed herself.

. "Hey Erza," said Happy as he flew over to Natsu's side. Both of us got up and hesitantly walked to Erza.

. "Natsu, Gray, is Lucy here?" asked Erza as she turned her head to make sure she wasn't.

. "No, she left a few hours ago," I replied as I wiped dirt, dust, blood, and other trash off my chest and boxers.

. "Good, because I have something I need to tell you both that I can't let Lucy hear. Come with me, I need to tell you this in private," she motioned us all her direction. We both followed her, I'm sure Natsu was just as curious as I was about this. What could Erza have to tell us that she can't say out in the open? And why can't Lucy know?

. Erza led us to the guild library. She opened the door and held it for the three of us. After we all walked in she closed the door with a slam then locked it.

. "So what's so important that you have to tell us?" asked Natsu.

. "It's about Tora. He's not a normal human," she said dramatically. I froze. Did she just say that Tora wasn't human? That's impossible, right?

. "What do you mean he's not human?" asked Happy who was now once again floating in midair.

. "Yeah Erza I get the guy is a bit strange but not human are you sure that makes sense?" I said, trying to mask my fear. The look in Erza's eyes were that of seriousness, but at the same time I felt a hint of fear in her voice. Is she, scared?

. "Yes. Remember when I visited you last night Gray? When you told me about Tora's power and I said it was familiar. After leaving I went to the guild library and found a book and it told me everything. Tora is something called a _Baku_."

"Baka?" repeated Natsu, as stupid as ever.

. "No you idiot, Baku. Baku humans are humans who share their bodies with another spirit. These spirits aren't normal either. They possess very unique powers and the ability to alter anyone's dreams. All they need to do is know the person's face and they can alter the dream to take away or put anything in it, most commonly themselves. Anyways, the body can live forever as long as it is not killed, or the second soul exits the body. They can go centuries without aging but the moment the other soul exits the body they become human once again. I believe they are-"

. "Not to be rude or anything but why are you telling us all of this and in private? Shouldn't we be reporting this to the Master?" I interrupted.

. "I was getting to that. I believe they are targeting Lucy,"

. "Why would they do that!" shouted Natsu.

. "Because Lucy is Satan,"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>

. I'm running. I don't know why but I was. I wasn't afraid, I wasn't mad, not happy, and amazingly not tired. I felt nothing. I was just running for no apparent reason. I couldn't stop, no I didn't want to stop. Something told me to keep on going, that I knew where I was even though I didn't. I don't remember where I was before now or where I was heading. I don't know how long I was running or when I started. It could've been minutes or hours. I really didn't know.

. I was in a forest I knew that much, and that's only because of the familiar scent, pine. I was running so fast my surroundings was a fast blur of green and brown, completely unchanging.

. Finally I came to a halt. I bent down to my knees and began panting. Its amazing how I kept running without feeling a single thing and the moment I stop I'm breathless.

. "Do you need help Lucy?"

. My body immediately responded to the sound of the mysterious voice. There in front of me was a boy reaching his large hand to me, which I hesitantly took.

. The boy had tanned skin. His hair was short and silver colored. He had gold eyes that were slit like a cat's. He had a very muscular stature. He was in a black unzipped tracksuit with two white stripes going down from his shoulders to his wrists. Since there was no shirt underneath I could see his well toned abs. "The name's Emit. How ya doin' Lucy" He walked to one of the trees with very low hanging branches, almost like it was a weeping willow, as he did this he didn't let go of my hand which not only made me feel dismay, but a hint of awkwardness as well. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and my palms sweating, which led me to feel even more embarrassed. With his free hand Emit put his hand on the weeping tree. The tree glowed then the branches reached down even lower than before. Then the branch curled into the shape of a chair. "Come and sit with me Lucy," he said as he pulled me next to him, then put his giant arm on my shoulder.

. "Who are you and why do you know my name?"

. "I thought Laura already explained this all to you. We are your faithful servants," Here we go again with the whole master thing.

. "Listen I don't know anything about this whole "master" thing or creation and I really don't care. I just want to go home," I snapped.

Emit lifted an eyebrow at my sudden outburst then sighed in disappointment. "What's the matter Lucy, don't you like the snacks I prepared for you?" Snacks? What snacks? With his free hand Emit put his hand in the air. Soon a branch came reaching down with a small picnic basket. He opened the mysterious basket and showed me the amazingly delicious looking contents. Inside there was some triangle cut sandwiches, two bento boxes, two water bottles, and a small cake. "I worked so hard trying to make them. I thought you'd be delighted by them," I looked at him, a small sad look was on his face. He must've worked hard. I took in the aroma from the basket. It smelled _delicious_. I felt a hint of guilt. This must've took him hours to make. Then my stomach growled.

"Well when you put it like that, I guess a bite wouldn't hurt right?" I said as I reached for one of the sandwiches. Emit snatched it out of my hand right before it entered my mouth. "Hey!"

Emit waved his index finger, "Ah, ah, ah. I'm the one who's gonna feed you," I blushed then reluctantly opened my mouth, my jaw was literally shaking in embarrassment. This was going to be a _long _snack.

What felt like hours later, we were done. Thank goodness. I don't think I've ever felt so uncomfortable in my life. I was sweating so much I needed a new shirt. To make things even more awkward whenever I tried to move away or close my mouth he would say something like, "I wonder if you'll eat it if I gave it to you from my mouth?" or "Don't look away, I want those pretty little eyes only on me," I think I was going to collapse. If we weren't in such a weird place and we met for such a weird reason, I swear this'd be the best day ever. Why does he have to be only here?

"Lucy do you remember what Laura called herself when you two met last night?"

I thought about it. I looked back at all the strange things she said.

_Do you want to wear a firey dress Lucy?_

_Do you like the water bed, Master?_

_I am lust in the form of a human._

"She called herself lust in human form, or something like that," I said with a bit of confusion in my voice. "Why?"

"Because I am the spirit of envy," he said like it was nothing.

"Excuse me?" I said, almost like I had an attitude.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm envy, just as how Laura is lust in human form, I'm envy in human form," He motioned his hands to the forest, "Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'green with envy' well I control plants," He didn't look like an envy to me. He was pretty confident actually. I'd believe him if he said he was pride.

"How is that possible?"

"Can't tell. You're not supposed to know exactly what going n until you meet our leader, pride. Or until you figure it out on your own,"

"Not fair!" I yelled like a child about to throw a fit. Emit just chuckled which caused me to glare at him and he stopped. "Why am I so special anyway?"

"Can't tell," I groaned at this. He gave me a toothy grin that spelled _annoying_.

Then his grin disappeared and a serious look was on his face. "Hey Lucy can I ask you something?"

"Depends, can I say it's a secret or do I have to answer?" I answered sarcastically.

"Please I'm serious," I looked into his eyes. His golden orbs were pleading with me. Once again I felt guilty.

"Go on," I said.

"Do you know that story in the Bible, Abel and Cain, the two brothers?"

"Yeah, Cain was jealous of Abel and killed him," I answered back.

"Why do you think Cain did that?" he asked. "I mean well, would you feel pity for him or side with Abel?" he asked in that same serious voice. I thought about it. Abel was killed mercilessly by his big brother, why wouldn't I feel bad for him?

"Abel of course, he's the victim in that whole story. He was killed out of jealousy. What about you? Why do you think Cain killed Abel?"

"I think Cain felt lonely inside. He was ignored to begin with, stuck in the long shadow being cast by the radiating light his younger brother walks in," Emit stood up and stretched his arms, "But I still agree with you. Abel is the victim and he was killed. No matter how you look at it, Abel is the victim," I looked at Emit's face. He had a sad smile on his face, like he was suppressing a certain sadness. Then a thought came to my head.

"Emit, are you Cain?" I asked. Now it's my turn to be serious. I stood up pulled his face so he would be looking at mine.

"Are you joking?" he asked forcing out a chuckle. He's trying to lie but he's not fooling anyone with that fake smile.

"I'm not. And don't give me some lie like 'I was just curious' because I'm not falling for that," I answered back.

"You really are a hopeless romantic. But if you really want to know, stay up tonight. I'll come over to your house,"

"Why not here?"

"Because I've already been here too long, I'm running out of energy, but I promise I'll be there tonight,"

And with that I woke up. I was lying down in the back of a bush. I got up hoping to find Emit there but instead I saw Hiro, his katana in his hands, tainted by crimson blood. His cheeks had splatters of blood all over them. He was licking the blade clean of the liquid. A sadistic yet satisfied smile was on his face. My eyes wandered the bloody battlefield until my eyes widened in horror at the sight I saw. (AN/ Those of you who get sick at very intense and gory images might wanna skip this paragraph) The two boys were both lying face up on the ground in a pool of their own blood. The cocky one was missing his left arm. Patches of skin and muscle were missing so you could see his delicate fractured bones. The blaze he was wearing before seemed to have disappeared, and the white shirt he had on underneath was opened so you could see his opened chest. His once beating heart was separated from the cord connecting it to some other organ and perfectly sliced in half. It was floating in a pond of blood in what used to be his ribcage. His leg was twisted in an unnatural way, instead of facing up and extended it was bending with his knee facing the other leg. His mouth was gaped open where you could see his tongue was ripped out and his many of his teeth missing. The other boy seemed to have endured less pain. His hair was ripped from the root in random areas. His eyes were open wide but unlike before when they were violet they were pitch black, a the life sucked out. His skin looked like it was dried up. You could see cracked layers of skin, Some already fallen out.

I took a step backwards causing my neck to collide with a tree. I lifted my hand to feel the hurt areas and gasped at what I felt. I felt two like bite marks on my neck going deep into my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is what you get when you get pissed off the way I got after I finished a two certain anime that I don't want to name! I think this is the the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Please review! That's my idea fuel! **


	8. Chapter 8

My hands wouldn't move from my neck. When did this happen? Who did this and why? Even though these questions filled my mind my eyes hadn't moved from the two corpses and the very bloody Hiro. If someone were to ask me which scared me more at the time I'd have no answer. My body was shaking all over, my heart was beating at a very unnatural rate, and my breathing was completely unbalanced and heavy.

"Well that was boring. I knew the bigger one couldn't even touch me but I was hoping that the younger boy would put up a fight with that speed of his. Guess I overestimated the brat," Hiro scorned. In that very moment his violet eyes vanished along with his katana. Then Hiro began to make way slowly in my direction, his silver eyes never leaving me for a second. My erratic breathing stopped, as a matter of fact I couldn't breathe at all. My heart had begun to beat faster than before. "Hey sleeping beauty, looks like you finally decided decided to wake up. And here I was thinking I had to give you a kiss," Hiro said in a very annoyingly sarcastic tone. "Well look at you. You look like you've been through hell. Haven't you seen a dead body before?" I stayed quiet, still too stunned to answer. Finally, after what felt like an eternity he reached my shivering body and grabbed my wrist, "Well whatever, c'mon let's g-"

I pulled away. "Why did you do that! Why take it so far by taking their lives!I Not even my friends would go that far you monster!" I shouted. Those weren't my words. I wanted to say them but I wasn't the one saying them, it like something controlled my mouth. My eyes instinctively moves to Hiro and I immediately felt guilty. His eyes were filled with tears mixed with his blood.

"I-I didn't mean to kill them," Hiro sobbed. "Pride took over me again and I couldn't stop him," He was different now. Something about those eyes had something kinder and getler to them compared them before when grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, what do you mean take over?" Does he have split personalities? And wait did he call himself pride? That's another sin right? That makes three now.

. "So he was telling the truth. The take over isn't complete yet, that explains why you were scared before,"

Take over? Is he saying im like him and those other weirdo's. I don't know anything about what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed while bowing. "I wanted to protect you but the end I couldn't control my power and scared you," The look in his eyes were genuinely sincere. Almost like a child apologizing for breaking their parents vase or something.

. That proved my theory, he has split personalities. I sighed ,"Listen I-" but he disappeared just like that. Before I could say anymore everything had blacked out.

* * *

><p>Gray P.O.V<p>

. "Lucy's what?" We Natsu and I both said simultaneously.

. "She is Satan, the devil, or the devil's host anyways," Erza responded.

. "What do you mean devil's host?" asked Happy. The sound of his voice made me jump a little bit seeing as how he was completely silent up until this moment.

. "Lucy is the only one who can contain Satan. The only one in this world with the strength to do so," Erza replied, but this time the fear had only seem to grow stronger in her voice.

. "How can that be, there are lot's of people who are stronger. Like Gildarts or Gramps, maybe even you," I inquired.

."That's the problem. We have so much magic energy coursing through our bodies that we might explode ot it was mixed in with another powerful soul like those. But at the same time it can't have too little. Lucy has the right amount of energy,"

"But why her! Anybody else can do right!" Natsu shouted furiously at her and frankly I would've done the same.

. "I was getting to that. Lucy's soul also fits the right requirements to do so so as well,"

"Her soul? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

."Well think of it like this. When there are two magnets, will they always stick together or is there a certain type needed. Here its the same way, Lucy's soul can stick with Satan's soul. Well to be more specific she holds part of it in her the other half is causing havoc who knows where," Erza said in a dignified manner. "I want you guys to watch over her, stay with her and watch out for odd behavior. Anything out of the ordinary is to be reported straight to me do I make myself clear? While you take care of her I'll watch over Tora and try to find more information on the Baku spirits,"

"Wait I have one more question. Even if Lucy is like their leader or something why come after her now? Why not years before?" Natsu asked. That was a good question. Why now?

"Honestly I can't even answer that myself," Erza relied disappointedly. "Anyways we'll find out soon, and remember don't tell Lucy any of this okay?"

. "Aye sir," we all replied emotionlessly. After that we all left the library room. Tora was still passed out in the back of the room and his little friend was nowhere to he found. I still haven't seen Lucy around so that's a good sign. The farther we keep her from him the better. But I'd be lying if I said wasn't worried. So I left the guild to find her.

"Lucy!" I hollered once again. It was nightfall and I haven't found her. My surrenders weren't even familiar anymore. It looked like any average neighborhood but I felt a weird presence, like something inhuman was there. As I kept walking deeper and deeper into the place the feeling got stronger. For some reason I just knew she would be there. I kept walking and walking until the feeling was so strong I couldn't take it anymore. But I saw a girl facing back towards me with blonde hair and recognized ber as Lucy. "Oi, Lucy!" But I stopped. .

Then energy was so strong here it was almost visible now. This energy wasn't something good, it was evil I just knew it. But why was it around Lucy? It was suffocating now but I couldn't stop now Lucy was right in front of me. "Lucy didn't you here me?" I heard small whispers but I couldn't comprehend them. I ran towards her trying my best to ignore the thick suffocating auora surrounding her. "Hey are you deaf or something I was calling you," This time I heard her but I couldn't understand her like it was a different language. Her head was hanging so low her bangs covered her face. I lifted her head up and gasped.

Her face had letters all over it, but it wasn't anything I knew. "Hey Lucy what happens to you who did this!" I yelled as I shook her shoulders. No response except for the unusual language that escaped her lips. The words begand to spread down to her neck and chest. "C'mon Lucy lets go back to the guild we need to show this to Levy," I guestured. But she wouldn't budge. I groaned. Guess I have no choice. I picked her up and carried her bridal style as I ran as fast as I could to the guild.

* * *

><p>AN Yea I know it's been forever since I updated but there were some problems with my account that have been fixed. And if i found someone did this to me on purpose I've got a grave with ur name on it. Hope u enjoyed this. Please review


End file.
